


a movie script ending

by gothyringwald



Series: S15/future Destiel Fix-Its [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel Needs Love (Supernatural), Coda, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: Dean shakes his head. He doesn’t get this. This isn’t his ending.But Cas is right there, standing in his doorway, so maybe Dean is wrong.(Canon divergent after the first few minutes of "Carry On")
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: S15/future Destiel Fix-Its [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026505
Comments: 23
Kudos: 232





	a movie script ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I made myself cry writing this.
> 
> Ignores everything that happens in the finale post Dean + Miracle snuggles haha

Dean holds Miracle tight when he bounds onto Dean’s bed, burying his face in warm fur. ‘Hey, boy.’ He scrubs his hand over Miracle’s head, rocking from side to side.

A shadow falls in his doorway, but he ignores it, figuring it’s probably just Sam come to bitch him out for not doing the dishes properly or something. The last thing he expects is that deep, gravel voice he’d know anywhere saying, ‘Hello, Dean.’

Everything in Dean freezes and Miracle whines, nudging Dean’s chin with his wet nose. Dean can’t look up, but he has to, heart kicking back into gear and battering against his ribs like it wants out.

And there, in the doorway, in that fucking trench coat, Cas is standing looking like every dream Dean’s had for days, for years.

 _He’s back, he came back to me,_ is Dean’s first thought, followed by, _It’s another trick, it’s not him_ , and _I don’t get this, this isn’t my ending_ , and, _Fuck, I missed him_ , and they all volley in his head, tryingto get out of his mouth but what comes out is one broken syllable: ‘Cas.’

‘It’s me, Dean.’

Dean shakes his head. He doesn’t get this. This isn’t his ending. ‘No, I…I saw—’ His throat clicks and he’s dimly aware that Miracle is licking his chin and he’s sitting on his bed in his pyjamas with his mouth hanging open, but he can’t do anything.

It’s so unlike him, not to act first, think later, but he’s stuck, doesn’t want to cross the threshold between hoping this is real and finding out it’s just another cruel trick.

Cas takes a step forward and Dean jerks back, even as his heart screams at him to jump off the bed and fall into Cas. The look on Cas’s face makes Dean’s stomach pitch but he _can’t_.

And then there’s movement behind Cas and Sam steps up beside him, saying, ‘It’s really him, Dean. I did all the usual checks.’

A flicker of hope. ‘You sure?’

Sam nods. His eyes shine.

‘What? How—’ The flicker kindles into something brighter, burning, burning Dean up, but he’s still frozen.

‘I…’ Sam trails off, looking between Dean and Cas, realisation breaking over his face. Dean had never told Sam, but he always figured he didn’t need to. Seems he was right. ‘I’ll let Cas tell you,’ Sam says, and then he backs out of the room, closing the door.

Silence falls, broken only by Miracle’s panting and Dean’s roaring heart.

And then Cas says, ‘You got a dog,’ still standing three feet from Dean’s bed and something in Dean breaks.

Laughter ripples out of him, unspooling the tension curled behind his ribs. Cas and Miracle both tilt their heads and it only makes Dean laugh more, fanning the flames in his gut in the best way possible. When the laughter finally subsides, Dean says, ‘Yeah, I got a dog.’

‘I don’t see how that’s funny.’

Dean stands, launching himself off the bed, nearly tripping on the bedspread trailing onto the floor, barreling into Cas. He steadies himself with hands on Cas’s shoulders, fingers curling into the lapels of his coat. ‘You— I can’t believe you.’

‘I— I’m really me.’ Cas frowns. ‘Sam checked.’

‘That’s not—’ Dean’s gaze roams Cas’s face and, fuck, it’s only been a week but that’s too long. A day was too long. An hour was a fucking eternity. ‘Don’t you ever do that again, OK? Don’t ever leave again.’

_Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me again._

‘Dean, I had to—’

Dean doesn’t let him finish, doesn’t want to hear it. Instead, he finally closes the distance between them, cupping Cas’s face in his hands, and kisses him. And kisses him and kisses him. The way he should have been doing all this time.

It’s more a press of their mouths, lips just catching, more a reassurance that they’re here, this is real, but, damn, it’s _good_.

‘Dean,’ Cas says, when they break apart, and the way he says Dean’s name— It’s like he’s whispering some secret holy thing.

Dean clears his throat. ‘You’re one dumb sonofabitch, you know that, don’t you?’

‘What?’

‘You can _have_ this, Cas. I want this, too.’ Dean’s breath rattles and his blood tingles and his ears ring, but he has to say it. He can’t left it unsaid any longer. ‘I love you, too.’

Cas’s throat works. ‘You never told me.’

‘Yeah, well, I’—Dean flushes, steps back—‘I didn’t think you could, you know. Feel that way.’

Cas squints. ‘You didn’t think I _could_ feel that way, not that I didn’t?’

‘Being an angel, I wasn’t sure if you felt things the way we do.’

For a moment, Cas looks completely heartbroken, but it gives way to something Dean knows from experience is exasperation. At Dean, or himself, Dean isn’t sure. Probably both of them. Cas shakes his head. ‘And I’m the “dumb sonofabitch”?’ He actually makes those air quotes and, fuck, Dean _missed_ him.

Dean huffs. ‘I did try to tell you. In purgatory.’ He shrugs. ‘But then you said you heard my prayer and I lost my nerve.’

‘I didn’t know.’

‘There’s a lot of that going around.’

‘There is.’ Cas smiles, his small pleased smile that Dean loves. Dean loves all of Cas’s smiles.

He wants to kiss that smile, but his hunter’s instincts kick in and he asks, ‘How’d you get back? Didn’t think The Empty would want to let you go again.’ He trusts Sammy, knows this is really Cas, but it’s something he has to know.

‘It didn’t. I…I was in heaven. I helped Jack rebuild it. It’s not like it used to be—’

Dean’s stomach pitches. ‘Heaven? Wha— You— You were in heaven all this time and you only just come back now?’

Cas’s brow furrows. ‘How long was I gone?’

‘A…a week.’ Dean’s voice is small, and warmth creeps up from his neck into his face. Maybe Cas will think he’s being ridiculous and childish.

But Cas gives him a sad look and says, ‘I’m sorry, Dean. Time moves differently in heaven.’

Dean nods. His throat is tight and his eyes prickle. There’s a small whine and a wet nudge at Dean’s leg. Dean sniffles, wiping over his face. ‘Miracle,’ Dean says, ‘meet Cas. Cas, this is Miracle.’

Cas crouches, scratching between Miracle’s ears. ‘It’s good to meet you, Miracle.’ He holds out a hand.

Miracle _whuffs_ , licking Cas’s outstretched hand, then places his paw on it.

Dean isn’t sure if Miracle was trained or of it’s just one of those Cas things, but liquid warmth rushes Dean, seeing Cas crouched on his floor, shaking hands with his dog. It’s so normal and human and everything Dean never knew he could have but wanted so so bad.

Satisfied by the exchange, Miracle bounds back to the bed, burrowing under the covers, and Cas straightens up, gaze piercing Dean.

Dean chews on his lip. ‘So. Are you going back?’

‘No. Well, not until it’s my time.’ Cas sucks in a breath. ‘I’m human, now. It was my choice. I want to be here.’

A heartbeat, a shuddering breath.

Cas adds, ‘I want to be with you.’

Dean’s hands clench and unclench at his sides. ‘ _Cas_.’ And maybe Dean should chew Cas out for sacrificing himself, even if it’s only _part_ of himself, for Dean again. And maybe his heart breaks a little that Cas came back to be with him, thinking Dean didn’t love him back. But he just steps forward and throws his arms around Cas and holds him tight. ‘I missed you so fucking much.’

Cas turns his face, pressing into the crook of Dean’s neck. ‘I missed you, too, Dean.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I didn’t think I’d ever be writing Destiel (well, again, but we do not speak of my old fics XD haha) because I’ve spent the last decade being content to just read it but, yeah, definitely felt compelled to write something this time! XD
> 
> You can [reblog on tumblr here](https://ersatzangel.tumblr.com/post/635805845283799040/a-movie-script-ending-15x20-fix-it-wanted-this) if you wish :)
> 
> I also forgot if Miracle is a boy or a girl but I can’t bring myself to rewatch the finale to find out :\ think Dean says 'good boy'?


End file.
